love, our downfall or savior?
by RavenX11
Summary: When all the titans find themselves on seperate planets with someone they have a certain connection with what will they possibly do? mainly BBRae and Robstar, also jinxkidflash and cybee
1. Fridges: Friends or Foes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans I am just obsessed with them and the only thing I own is the two dollars in my drawer and this pencil I am gnawing on… never mind… now I own the two dollars and 2 halves of a pencil which I am sure I will lose**

**a/n: ok people I don't know if you will like this story. I am not sure if I am a good writer for I excel in more if the artistic area, but I thought writing would really be a good thing to do to pass time. Heck it may help me get better grades on academic writing since now I need to write conclusions for science labs, essays for English and DBQ s for Social Studies Heck I wouldn't be very surprised if I had to start writing paragraphs on the Pythagorean Theorem in math. (I hope no math teachers are reading this because it may give you ideas, and then you students will chase after me with pitchforks and fire, and then I won't be able to finish this wonderful story, and then… OK shutting up now before my a/n is longer than the chapter)**

Beast boy sat on the couch staring out the large window. It was the first week of summer and the rain continued without a rest. Beast boy, for the first time in a while was actually, well, bored. He had already played every videogame the titans had at least once. He had cracked so many jokes they were beginning to annoy **him**. He had gotten to a point where cleaning his room was fun and he had already done that twice.

He sighed and walked towards the adjoining kitchen. He had already eaten three meals and it was only 3 PM but it was the only thing he could think of doing now. He stuck his head into the fridge searching for the endless amount of tofu. Suddenly the two metal doors could be heard opening. Beast boy jumped at the unexpected sound and hit his head on one of the shelves. "Ow-aaaah" Before Beast boy could react he was covered in a landslide of food.

The girl that entered just rolled her eyes and stuck her face in her book again. The teenage boy managed to pop his head out of the myriad of food that had encased him. He saw the girl and gulped. Once again he had made a fool of himself in front of her. He knew that she was exceedingly mean to him yet everything she said about him was true. He was really funny and he knew that but whenever she was around his bad jokes seemed to stampede out of his mouth. He just hated that. He had so many chances to make her laugh but the words he searched failed him.

He bowed his head as if in defeat. Apparently his tofu disagreed.

"Ow" Beast boy rubbed his head and looked down and saw what hit him "So that's where my tofu was. How could I ever think I ran out of tofu that would be like the sky falling."

Beast boy was about to start cleaning up the mess when he heard snickering. What the heck he thought to himself. He turned around and scanned the room. How could he have heard snickering if no one was in the room but Raven? He reassured himself that he was just imagining it and got back to work, but not long after he heard it again He whipped his head around at Raven with a dubious glare. There she sat her book even closer to her face than usual. Not only that, she was shaking.

Aw man he must have done something to upset her it wasn't at all unusual, except of course he wasn't sure what he did but it was always his fault. He came to the couch sighed and sat down. "What did I do this time to upset you?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "Oh shit whatever I did it must have been bad you never cry."

Raven didn't know what to do. She finally decided trying to reassure Beast boy she was not upset, he didn't disserve to beat himself up again because she was trying to contain her feelings. She opened her mouth but words did not come out. No, what came out of her mouth was a laugh that just didn't want to shut up. She was laughing so hard at this point she fell off the couch one hand clutching her abdomen the other shakily reaching towards her mouth as if struggling to do so. The hand eventually gave up and joined the other.

Beast boy had tried so hard, oh so hard, not to let his lips curve but they did. Great Raven will definitely fling me out the window. I have a feeling my victory is only my downfall.

Raven quietly settled down and gained her composure. Beast boy began to cower into the couch only expecting the worst …

**Oh no the accursed cliff hanger. Oh poor Beast boy cries why is Raven so mean. Wait a minute scratch that, why am I so mean? Checks for horns and tail oh good just making sure. Oh yes and I am absolutely fine with criticism actually I encourage it**


	2. Disappearing at the scene of the crime

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans I would be revered by many I am only revered by my dog**

Raven glanced at Beast boy she gave him the death stare and walked over to him. "Boo"

"AAAAH"

Raven fell to the floor again this was very amusing Beast boy stared at her. There are only three reasons why this would be happening he thought to himself. 1. I am in a dream. Beast boy pinched himself and yelped that's not it.

2. Maybe she's sick I'll have to ask Cyborg to check.

3. She actually thought I was well funny even though it's a 1 out of a thousand chance it could happen I just have to ask.

"Did you really think I was that funny?"

"No, it's just that when that happened I couldn't hold anymore of my laughs in. So many of the laughs that should have been let out were bottled up inside of me so that when there was too much they all came out in a huge laughing fit. But, I really shouldn't laugh anymore look" she pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh shit!" The kitchen had been flipped upside down. The fridge was upside down on the counter. Where the sink had been there was only an empty space with pipes protruding in every which-way. Cabinet doors had been knocked off their hinges and half of the dishes were destroyed.

"Well I better start cleaning up now since I will never finish tonight if I don't start now."

"You mean if **we **don't**"**

"Pardon"

"Raven I know you heard me."

"What. Why does it sound like you are talking on the communicator and we are losing connection?"

KASHHHHHHK

"Holy crap! Raven? RAVEN?" How could she have been right there and have had disappeared without even a trace of a black aura. "Wow Rae you're getting good at teleporting now get back here and help me clean up the mess you made." All of a sudden Beast boy was… was… breaking up?

"Starfire why must we go to 5 different stores, to buy a bunch of outfits, that look exactly the same? The only difference between them all are they cost different amounts and the next store always burns a bigger hole in my pocket." Robin complained.

"Hey man at least you don't have to carry it. Why did I come here again? And aren't you her boyfriend I mean If I was here with … um … a girl… that I like… and shall not say the name of…" Cyborg stuttered

"Friend Cyborg is this girl-friend you are speaking of Bumblebee?" Starfire asked innocently

"Bu… bu…bum… but…" Cyborg stuttered

"Sorry, I told her I may be able to keep my own secrets but I am not the best caretaker of others."

"Robin, I am going to kill you" Cyborg mumbled

"Friend Cyborg why is your anger making you do the getting …what do they say when the TV does oh yes … fuzzy I do believe?"

"Huh wha…" Cyborg was never able to finish the sentence he just disappeared.

"Robin I am feeling most scared now."

"It's ok Star I feel the same."

Before long they were not able to be seen in the spot they were but mere seconds ago.

Actually no Titan was Speedy, Kid Flash, Jinx, Mas, Menos, Thunder, Lightning, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and all the others. The Titans disappeared as if they were never on Earth in the first place.

**a/n: So what did you think. I am sorry if it isn't good. It is 9:43 pm and I feel real crappy. Please review anyway you like.**


	3. Raven and BB Day 1 part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans If I did The second movie would've already been made.**

"Erg where am I? This doesn't look like Jump City. Actually it doesn't even look like Earth." Beast boy managed to gurgle while rubbing his aching head.

"Oh thank god your ok. I thought you wouldn't wake up for a day or two and I'd have to leave you here and come back." Beast boy's heart skipped a beat or two when he heard her voice.

"Where the heck are we and what happened?"

"I think we are on another planet, luckily enough, one that has water. And we mysteriously came here. Oh and you hit your head on a rock. It also seems my powers are not working" Raven said "But I think it took a lot out of me being transported here so I think we should rest a little while and in a few days I should be able to teleport us back to Titans Tower. There we can get the T ship and find the others because I have a feeling they are in a similar situation."

"So your saying we are going to be stuck together for a while?"

"Yes" Raven mumbled

"Have you tried using the communicator?"

"Yes, but the system is jammed" Raven sighed

"You know I really don't get you Rae. I thought we were having a good time before. Now you are acting like it's going to kill you to be stuck with me."

"There is a fifty percent chance I **will **die because of you." Raven said. She meant it to sound like Beast boy would annoy her to death, but the truth was she was afraid that her true feelings would get out and she would be embarrassed to death.

""Ha, ha, ha very funny." Beast boy said sarcastically. "We really should find some food, water and shelter."

"Wow that's the most intelligent suggestion you've had since... well, ever."

"Thank y... HEY"

Raven chuckled. _He can be so cute at times. _"Wow, you're slow."

Beast boy stuck his tongue out at Raven, she returned the gesture. He raised an eyebrow at her. _When she's not being all serious she's a lot like me, hmm, I wonder? _Beast boy turned into a ground hog and started digging. When he appeared again he was right behind Raven. He smiled evilly and began to tickle her.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAP"

Raven fell to the ground laughing. She had grabbed Beast boy's uniform before falling to the floor. Beast boy fell onto Raven and they blushed horribly. Raven tried to yell at Beast boy but to no prevail. Her mouth opened and no words responded. Beast boy quickly got up and gave Raven his hand, which she accepted. Beast boy stood in front of Raven harshly rubbing the back of his neck where goose bumps had begun to form. "So... should we go look for some food?"

"Together?"

"Well... if you want to find the shelter and I'll find the food... or visa-versa... or you could find some water while..." Raven put a finger on Beast boys ever moving lips. "Beast boy shut up. It's safer if we go together. We have no idea what dangers are on this planet."

"Dat workf fowr me" Beast boy said through Raven's finger

Raven quickly retracted her finger from Beast boy's mouth. "Hehe, sorry" Raven said slightly blushing in the process.

"No problem" Beast boy said then whispered "no problem at all"

"What?"

"Nothing, hey look is that a tree?"

"Yeah, and it looks like there is some form of fruit growing on it. Nice job!" Raven said

Beast boy began running and shouted "last one there has to carry all the food"

Raven readied herself to start running when a ferocious... thing ... jumped on her. It had a large lizard-like structure, three eyes, tusks, horns, and was made out of an odd material that quickly returns it's skin to normal after a blow. The worst part was that Ravens powers were still not working. "Beast boy save me!"

"Yeah right Raven you can't distract me."

_**End day 1 entry part 1 Beast boy and Raven**_

**So I thought it turned out good but I want your opinion just as much as Uncle Sam wants you for his army I know you'll choose his request over mine since it is so very difficult for you to review (just kidding :P)**

**Also should I write about Cy and Bee next or Robin and Star?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Crazy-monkey92 the first person on fan fiction to show any interest in my story and review on it :D Check out Crazy-mokey92's story **

**Blast From The Past** **it's off to a great start!**


	4. Starfire and Robin day 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans I would not have allowed the Teen Titans to be replaced by Robot boy on Miguzi (grr cartoon network stinks they can't take away the teen titans from us)**

Robin woke up on top of something. He felt his hand resting on a cold metal like object. He reluctantly opened his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was a tan hand in his face. He jumped not being familiar to waking up to a hand in his face. He shook the feeling off noticing that it was only Starfire, and the feeling was soon replaced by one of affection and love. Starfire looked like she was a young child when she slept. He couldn't help but smile at how pretty she looked. She never looked how she was now when she was awake she was always to loud and peppy to look at peace like she did in her sleep. Even though Robin liked how tranquil Starfire looked when she was asleep, he liked her better when he was able to see her beautiful emerald eyes. The absence of them destroyed the beauty of Starfire right now she just looked pretty.

Robin heard a small moan and snapped out of his trance.

"Where are we?" asked a slightly worn out Starfire.

"I... I'm not sure"

"This is confusing me so, Robin. How can we not know where we are. I do believe we were previously at the mall of shopping and that is all, I do believe I did the outing of black."

Robin chuckled at his alien friend's dialect it was what made Starfire special. "That's what I remember also weird huh?"

"I do find this situation of much weirdness."

"Hey, Star, you want to fly up and see where we are you know much more about the planets and galaxies then I do. I am pretty sure we are not on Earth."

"It would be to much of my pleasure friend Robin." Robin watched the Green streak fly through the clear black sky. It disappeared for a moment then returned after a short while. Starfire landed gracefully next to Robin and confirmed his answer with "Friend Robin we are no longer on Earth."

"Then where are we Star do you know ?"

"Yes we are on the planet known as Remetron and is a world of the peaceful creatures which I do believe you call dragons."

"How the hell are dragons considered friendly Malchoir almost killed Raven and he was a dragon."

"He was one of the only eight remaining Korigan dragons which are known as European dragons on your planet they are awful dragons that hunt maidens and the stock of living. But we do not have to do the worrying for six of the remaining seven are destroying other planets or are contained by unbreakable spells."

"How do you know all this about dragons Star?"

"When I was little I had a dragon bumgorf. They are so cute when they are small." She smiled as she said this remembering her childhood pet you may say.

"Is there any drinkable water on this planet?"

"Oh yes the water of freshness is abundant on this planet."

"Oh good, so we can have a drink and start back home."

"Um I do not believe we are able to Robin. We are in a nebula that contains a gas that will cause me to lose all my powers the Remetronian atmosphere is the only reason why my powers are not yet gone."

"Wow we sure are in a bad situation I can't even contact the other titans."

"If you would like I can speak to the dragons. They are very hospitable and would quickly accept us in their homes."

"Um... sure but will you need to kiss one of them because I am not really comfortable with you kissing a fire breathing reptilian cr..." He started but was cut off by Starfire. "Don't worry Robin I studied dragon language when I was but a girl of young age."

Robin let out a deep sigh and smiled at Starfire "So shall we proceed"

"I do believe we should"

On the way Starfire and Robin passed a small stream and drank thankfully. They each had some wild fruits that they had picked along the way to offer to the dragons as a peace offering. Starfire led Robin through a marketplace-like area to a Chinese like building.

They entered the building and Starfire laid on her stomach. She soon after pulled Robin down alongside her. She explained that no one's head must be above the dragon rulers if they were standing it would still not reach over the large reptilian head, but according to Starfire the lower they were the more respect they showed to the ruler.

Soon after Starfire had finish her explanation to Robin a great, long, majestic dragon arrived on the scene. She spoke in a foreign tongue unknown to Robin. "Gashklet Mak Ei Tie"

"Osh" Starfire stood up while she said this and gestured for Robin to remain on his stomach.

"Mork aye? Sho aye kif?" The aqua scaled reptile questioned.

"Kori'nders, Osh kif Tameran"

"Osh Mirarska. Kori'nders, aye er forflok muk sta Remetron."

"Roi kal" Starfire said bowing.

"What happened?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Well she just did the asking of my name and of my home planet. When I told her who I was she instantly did the accepting of my request."

"Why did she make such a quick decision though?"

"When I was little the Dragons were very close friends of the Tameranean's and my parents alike."

"Oh. But wouldn't it make them mad if you had a dragon for a pet."

Starfire laughed at this. "No the dragon that was my pet was an Australian dragon they are small kangaroo like dragons and are not very intelligent. That's why they are considered pets instead of dragons on this planet."

"Oh."

"Come on we are allowed to do the sleeping in Queen Aquarias' castle. She is a very kind queen and is well respected by many. I am most pleased to be allowed to stay in her castel that is of most beautifulness" she squealed before flying down the hall.

Robin watched her and couldn't help but smile. For once she knows more than I do about a place other than Tameran. He walked down the hall with his hands in his pocket whistling happily as he strut down the halls of the palace.

**I thought it would be cool to make a planet ruled by dragons. So What did you think I thought it was fairly good not to sound conceded or anything it's just I never really saw myself as much of a writer. Who knew? I always found school essays coming out awful so I never truly explored the hobby until now and I am enjoying it a lot. Well until next time Skipper out** ;)


	5. Mas y Menos

**Disclaimer: If I owned the teen titans I would make it clear that Beast boy and Raven were meant for each other not Terra and BB or Raven and Malchoir seriously how can people see that**

Mas and Menos woke up with splitting headaches. Neither was quite sure what happened all they could remember was annoying Speedy which seemed like only moments ago.

_**Translated for your pleasure (continue further down for the actual way it happened.)**_

"Ow, my aching head" Mas gingerly touched his head. Menos did the same.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know" Mas sighed

"Let's look around maybe it will help."

"Ok" The two brothers clasped their hands together. After a few minutes time the had encircled the planet about 5 times. They both sighed it was going to be a long day or however long they were going to be stuck there.

"Maybe we should find some food."

"No I think finding water would be a better idea" Menos chided

"Food"

"Water"

"Food"

"Water"

"Shelter" they both exclaimed in an annoyed tone

"Are you happy?"

"No"

"Are you?"

"No"

"Deal" they both shook hands in a secret way only known by them. It was really crucial that they didn't fight for they needed there powers to work. Without them who knows what would happen to them on this desolate land.

They found shelter and found water and food in the same place. This was fortunate because it helped prevent another fight from ensuing. After a quick meal of water and odd shaped fruits that were not found on Earth, they decided to look for any other forms of living things other than plant. The results were fruitless.

Mas had found a large leaf and thought it would make a cozy blanket. Him and his brother laid under the large leaf trying to get comfortable in the cave. First Mas rolled over and took the leaf that was on Menos off of him. Then Menos did what Mas did to him. So they both started pulling at the leaf in different directions. _RIP._

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Menos screamed at Mas.

"WHAT I DID, OH YEAH AND YOU HAD NO PART IN THIS HUH!"

"SCREW THIS!" Menos said stomping out of the cave with half of the leaf. Mas slouched down and was just happy that no other creatures inhabited this island so until someone rescued him he would be safe. At this point he really didn't give a damn about what happened to Menos. He didn't care if he had no powers without his brother.

This was the first time Mas and Menos had ever had a serious argument they were usually inseparable but now their brotherly relationship was going to the dogs and neither brother really knew what was going on and why exactly this was happening.

"Ow, mi cabeza de dolor

" Mas gingerly touched his head. Menos did the same.

"Donde estamos?"

"No sé" Mas sighed

"Miremos alrededor de él ayudará quizá."

"Autorización" The two brothers clasped their hands together. After a few minutes time the had encircled the planet about 5 times. They both sighed it was going to be a long day or however long they were going to be stuck there.

"Debemos encontrar quizá un poco de alimento."

"Ningún pienso que encontrando el agua sea una idea mejor" Menos chided

"Comida"

"Agua"

"Comida"

"Agua"

"Abrigo" they both exclaimed in an annoyed tone

"Es usted feliz?"

"No"

"Es usted?"

"No"

"Reparto" they both shook hands in a secret way only known by them. It was really crucial that they didn't fight for they needed there powers to work. Without them who knows what would happen to them on this desolate land.

They found shelter and found water and food in the same place. This was fortunate because it helped prevent another fight from ensuing. After a quick meal of water and odd shaped fruits that were not found on Earth, they decided to look for any other forms of living things other than plant. The results were fruitless.

Mas had found a large leaf and thought it would make a cozy blanket. Him and his brother laid under the large leaf trying to get comfortable in the cave. First Mas rolled over and took the leaf that was on Menos off of him. Then Menos did what Mas did to him. So they both started pulling at the leaf in different directions. _RIP._

"MIRE LO QUE USTED LO HIZO!" Menos screamed at Mas.

"QUÉ HICE, El Oh SÍ Y USTED NO TENÍAN NINGUNA PARTE EN ESTE HUH!"

"ATORNILLE ESTO!" Menos said stomping out of the cave with half of the leaf. Mas slouched down and was just happy that no other creatures inhabited this island so until someone rescued him he would be safe. At this point he really didn't give a damn about what happened to Menos. He didn't care if he had no powers without his brother.

This was the first time Mas and Menos had ever had a serious argument they were usually inseparable but now their brotherly relationship was going to the dogs and neither brother really knew what was going on and why exactly this was happening.

**A.N. I know it was kind of short but I just wanted it to be clear these were just little one shots thrown into the story to show you what's happening with some of the other Titans and that not everybody is getting a stronger relationship out of this. Catch ya on the flip side**

**Skip**

_**P.S. I only did the water and food thing since that is the only Spanish I positively know so everything else is the translators fault**_

**And also thanks everyone who has reviewed you have all been really supportive and that's what gives me the motivation to write 2 chapters in one night I really appreciate it so I am going to dedicate this chapter to you (The list: uhum, Agent of the divine one, Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, you guys need shorter pen names she gasps for breath ok better now Ajandthevoicesinmyhead, and Logen)   
**


	6. Kid Flash and Jinx part 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans ... I'm not sure what I would do since I don't own them.**

**Ok I thought I was going to write about Cyborg and Bee for this chapter but I had a request for a Kid Flash and Jinx chapter next so here we go :)**

It was odd how they ended up together. They were usually working solo in different cities. The only reason why of course was because Jinx was afraid that Kid Flash would distract her during battles. Plus she didn't want to have to fight her old team mates so she decided to work in a city not far away from Gotham. But here they were together on a land neither of them knew of.

It was a dingy place extremely dark with only the aid of light a white dwarf gave off and that was all. There was no food to be found anywhere and the communicators welcomed them with earsplitting screams when they were opened. Thank god that Kid Flash is always eating because him and a few groceries he had were transported here.

Jinx had to take full control of the food know that Kid Flash would eat them all if given the chance. Out here they had to be safe. Kid flash and jinx quickly found out it was not uncommon for this place to be bombarded by space shards and asteroids. They quickly found shelter from the dangerous rocks and shards. It was a cozy little cove in the side of a cliff and they adapted quickly to their surroundings.

"So can we eat now?" Kid Flash questioned for the eightieth time that day.

"Do you ever think about anything other than food?" She asked giving Flash half of a sandwich while she ate the other half.

Kid Flash gave a thoughtful look and said "Maybe."

"That's a yes or no question."

"So I don't have a maybe choice" Kid Flash looked like he was pondering the answer. He already knew it but he thought it funny how impatient Jinx could get at the smallest things. He chuckled under his breath while Jinx tapped her fingers growing more and more impatient by the second. "Yes"

"Yes, Then what do you possibly think about other than food."

"You"

"Hahahahahaha, Yeah right seriously what do you think about other than food."

Kid Flash sighed "never mind. I think I should go to bed." _Why can't she tell I love her I have tried everything I've given her Roses, clued her on I've done almost everything except for actually tell her. I guess I'll tell her when I wake up. _

Kid Flash woke up to find a boulder in the way of the cove's entrance. "Shit"

He ran over to the soundly sleeping Jinx. "Jinx wake up!" He wasn't really worried about himself he could vibrate his molecules through the rock. He was worried for Jinx if he didn't get the stone out of the way Jinx would run out of oxygen for sure.

"Wha... What's going on Flash. Why did you wake me up?" She asked in an innocent yet irritated voice.

"We have to move that rock somehow or else... or else... your going to die."

**Oh no another cliffhanger I hate when other people give me cliff hangers but it feels so right to do when I write it smiles evilly sorry if you guys can't take anymore cliffhangers and rip your hair out of your head**

**Skip'**

**PS I am not paying for your medical or cosmetic bill if you do the above**

**PPS sorry this chapter was so short I just have so little time to make chapters I am planning on making this like 25 chapters long so they kind of have to be short**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends Brian, Carly, Joe, Anthony, Amanda and Frankie who have been so extremely supportive when it comes to Tae Kwon Do and are the only friends I haven't fought with once thanks guys **


	7. Cyborg and Bumblebee day 1

1**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans but I do own Firaul, Dhiren, Clover, DM and all my other character's that may end up in a story**

**A/N: Thanks everybody who has reviewed mainly my usual suspects but I have a few new ones. Anyways hope you enjoy my story. **

Bumblebee woke up as something splashed on her face. "What the..." she exclaimed wiping the sticky goo off her face. She looked up to see Cyborg drooling over her. "Urg, uhm hey Sparky what's up."

"Nothingnothingatalliwasjustumm makingsureyouweren'tdeadyathatsitjustmakingsure."

"Woah Sparky slow down. Breaths between each word may help"

"Huhha" Cyborg said in a dazed, dumbstruck way.

"You know you really scare me sometimes." Bumblebee said pushing the drooling Cyborg away. She managed to get some on her hands and turned around. She stuck her tongue out and pointed in her mouth. That was going to be added to her top ten most disgusting things that have happened to her.

Cyborg shook his head as if he were a slobbering dog trying to rid himself of the saliva leaking from his mouth. Actually that's pretty much how he was acting like a slobbering dog. "Sorry." Cyborg said looking away _congratulations cy ya made a fool out of yourself again_ he thought while wishing he had a brick wall he could knock his head against.

"Why are you sorry Sparky. It's totally fine."

Cyborg gave a sigh of relief.

Bumblebee sat against a rock and rested while Cyborg scanned where they were.

He sighed deeply when his readings told him they weren't on earth, just as he suspected. Bumblebee woke up hearing the sigh Cyborg had made.

"What's up Sparky."

"Nothing it's just we're not on Earth as I highly suspected but hoped hadn't happened."

"Oh. Um, sooooo, is there anywhere we can get some food?"

"Umm. One minute let me check my scanner." He looked down at his scanner and punched a few codes in. "Good news and bad news. And sadly enough there is more bad than good."

"What's the good news?"

"There is freshwater and food here."

"What's the bad news?"

"It's on an island. In the waters that surround it there is a sea monster. It seems to be calm when it has a full stomach and it just ate but there is still the possibility that it wakes up."

"So... I can just fly over to the island and get the food and water."

"Getting back to the bad news, the skies are infiltrated with predatory birds, big ones. It would be safer if you swam with me. Plus there is a nice vacant cave on the island where we should be safe."

"Won't the birds just pick us off in the water."

"Actually no, as long as we stay under the water they can't sense our presence."

"Oh any more bad news Sparky."

"Oh yeah my systems are going to shut down in exactly... 36 hours."

"Wow aren't you the bringer-of-bad news."

"Will you be ok without me once I shut down since I don't think we'll be rescued in 36 hours time."

"Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"I'm... sorry."

"Now don't go getting all upset Sparky it's just this is really stressful and I'm tired. I know that's no reason for me to take it out on you."

"No, no its fine really. I mean at least I'm not like BB who's constantly being picked on by Raven. Poor guy he loves Raven more than anything on earth even game station. He only dated Terra to make Raven jealous."

"Really! I never knew that."

"Please don't tell him I told you that. I am the only one he told and if he finds out you know he'll know it's me who told you."

"Don't worry Sparky his secrets safe with me"

Cyborg sighed "I wonder where the grass stain is any ways?"

_Wow I've never seen Cyborg so down on himself before._

Cyborg turned away from Bumblebee and wiped a fugitive tear. Before he could turn around he felt a strange warmth on his cold metal body. He looked down to see Bumblebee giving him a very compassionate hug.

Whenever Cyborg was upset Bee was and she knew he could use the comfort. She was surprised how well she fit in his arms. She fit like a puzzle piece. And this whole thing seemed like it was meant to be. Maybe he felt the same way she felt about him. That question replayed itself in her mind like a broken record.

**A/n Ok I thought I should get this chapter done. I think another chapter will be made tonight since tomorrow I have to go to the open-house for the Harvey school (which my mother is forcing me to go to next year) and I have a Tae kwon do tournament. As you can tell I am not your normal girl but I don't think a lot of us on here are**

**I am dedicating this to my little sisters (writing this quickly before I change my mind) Mallory and Sydney who have been kind enough to listen to my story even though they had no pictures.**


	8. Raven and Beastboy Day 1 Part 2

1**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans I would use the money to buy an ice cream and candy factory. Yay for endless supplies of ice cream and candy. What? My mother rarely lets me have dessert or junk food. (That maybe why I am always cold when I go swimming not enough insolation brrrrrrrr) While you read my story I shall listen to my CD Arenul X yes!**

Raven thought she was going to die that day. She had survived Trigon but now she had fears that she would still die at a young age.

Raven finally closed her eyes giving up. Her life was flashing before her eyes. She laid there ever waiting for the creature to devour her.

"Rae, Rae are you ok?" She heard the oh so familiar voice yet it seemed foreign to her.

"Am I... dead?" She heard someone laugh and sat up her eyes ablaze. Then she saw Beast boy. She calmed herself down and looked up to the sky and inhaled deeply. The air flowing into her lungs felt so good she couldn't believe she almost gave that up.

Beast boy took a seat next to her. "You know he's not that bad when he's not mutated"

"You know that's the same thing you said about silkie WAIT that" she said while pointing at the thing Beast boy had in his arms. "Is what attacked me"

"Yup"

"Don't tell me you want to keep it as a pet. And how did you defeat it."

"Well um I sort of changed into one of the things he is. You know like I did when Star was supposed to get married and I turned into that guard animalien."

"Animalien that's cute and kind of, only kind of funny." She said to Beast boy showing traces of a smile on her face.

"Soo... as I was saying I managed to talk to him and tell him you were a friend not a predator. Apparently this little guy is very high on the prey menu."

"Uck... if he is only prey I can't wait to see what the predators look like." she said sarcastically. "Oh and Beast boy."

"Ya Rae."

"You can't keep that thing if he's going to attract predators." The little creature that looked like a lizard dog cross looked at Raven with big eyes and a lolling tongue. She couldn't even tell the corners of her lips were reaching for her cheek bone.

Beast boy gave a smile at seeing this. "Ok little guy I am sorry but you just can't stay. I know you really like Raven but she doesn't..."

"Don't say it Beast boy" she said giving him a stern look.

"Why not if you do like him why are you telling me we can't keep him. If he goes out there alone he's gon..."

"Beast boy shut up. We can keep him but you have to share him with me."

"I think I'll call you Animalien. You like your daddy don't you." Animalien gave Beast boy a nice slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Go give mommy a kiss."

"Ah. Ew get it off me. No kisses! bleh!" Beast boy took Animalien off of Raven. "Never again. You are to never call me that things mommy especially if you say you it's daddy."

"Aw, Rae you are no fun."

"I know I'm just creepy, and weird and scary and... and... and apparently my ways make me loose all respect. Ok I am only like this because I don't want to hurt the only family I have. How can I even call you guys family if you think I am a creepy girl who can not control her powers if her emotions are not in check." With that she ran off looking ready to break out in tears.

"Good job Beast boy." Beast boy sarcastically said to himself running after the very upset Rave and Animalien running behind him.

"Listen Rae when I said that stuff about you, that's not really what I think of you."

"Then what do you think of me."She said letting her face show from behind her legs which were now under her chin.

"Well I think your smart, brave, strong, caring, and I could sit here all night giving you compliments if I wasn't so hungry."

Raven smiled ok lets go get food.

"Oh and one more compliment."

"What?"

"Your beautiful." They both slightly blushed at this statement. _Wow I can't believe I said that to her._

_I can't believe he said that to me. _"Uh, oh god I don't know what to say." Raven just leaned in and gave Beast boy a soft thank you kiss on the cheek. It was only a way to say thank you in a more intense way to Raven. But to Beast boy, Beast boy thought it was everything in the world.

Beast boy just stood where he was swaying in place his eye rolled to the back of his head. He wore the biggest grin ever at that point.

"Come on Beast boy the trees and water are just over this hill. Beast boy followed as if he were an docile dog following his owner. Ending the parade was Animalien.

After dinner of odd looking fruits and water they fell asleep against a tree with Raven holding Animalien in her lap. She absentmindedly stroked the animals silky fur.

After a while Raven woke up feeling her legs losing warmth. She shivered and noticed Animalian had converted to Beast boy's lap. Beast boy looked lopsided against the tree. Raven smiled at this. The next thing she noticed didn't have the same effect. There was a light snow falling from the sky which was bound to get worse with their luck.

"Beast boy, wake up!" He didn't budge. Animalien woke up to Raven's voice. _Perfect!_ Raven thought to herself. "Animalien go give daddy kissies." the alien animal followed obediently.

"Aw yuck I'm trying to sleep here." Beast boy turned away from Animalien and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when Raven shook him he woke up and looked into her violet eyes. "What?"

"We have to find shelter. It's snowing."

At this Beast boy woke up. "Come on lets go. I think I know where we can crash I noticed it when we were racing. Well I was racing and you were being attacked."

Beast boy was correct there was a cave in a cliff side. Of course some climbing would be involved but it would be even more of a pleasure once they reached it.

"Wow am I glad we got here when we did look outside."

Raven looked at him with colorless eyes. "Rae, you don't look so hot." Speak of the devil Raven starts ind a coughing fit.

"I'm cold and my legs are exposed." Beast boy had always wondered if she ever got cold be cause her legs were not covered. That answered his question.

"Here" Beast boy turned into a polar bear. Raven got the idea but was a bit hesitant. If she wanted to survive she would just need to snuggle up to the polar bear form of Beast boy.

The instant she felt the warmth that emitted from Beast boys body she snuggled up into the soft, comforting fur gratefully.

**A.N. Oo a nice long BB/RAE chapter aw this ones really sweet I could write about BB and RAE for an eternity. Please review. If you do here are somethings I am curious about if you could help answer. 1. Which chapter is your favorite so far?**

**2. What should I do for the next chapter another 1 shot like mas y menos or a continuing adventure chapter?**

**3. If you chose the second part of question 2 who should it be about BB/RAE, ROB/STAR, KF/JINX or CY/BEE**

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend K.K. who inspired me with her novel she has been working on since middle school Epic**

**Hurah! Longest chapter yet yawns eep 10:20 dies I thought I was getting to bed early oh well my sisters took forever to get to bed falls unconscious because I am sleep deprived. 10:20 is actually early for me. Shutting up.**

**PS fadey, fadey, fadey, fadey, fadey, fadey, fadey (my dramatic ending)**


	9. Starfire and Robin day two

1**A/n you know how some movies have shorts I introduce my story shorts**

**Titans short**

Hey Rae

Yeah

You know how you said your cloak turns white when your in love. Look -BB holds the cloak out- I made it white

but how? -Raven blushes-

I just used bleach

BEAST BOY!

Don't hurt me

**Ow my spleen hurts from laughing you have to admit that was purty funny um yeah onto the disclaimer and the story**

**Disclaimer I do not own the teen titans but perhaps you would like to give it to me for Christmas :D**

Robin entered the room. The walls were covered with sea shells and the beds were floating. Actually they were clouds. Robin wandered around the room. He then came to a locked door.

He was about to leave when he heard the lock click. He turned around to see Starfire in a purple kimono. "Am I the looking of good?" Star asked.

"Beautiful as Star." Robin said. This made her giggle.

"Oh I almost forgot. You must wear this." she gave him a red outfit that resembled one a martial artist would wear. "We are to talk to the counsel today about our means of transportation. This may help during the meeting." She gave him a small translator.

"Great! I'll be there in a minute."

"I shall be seeing you then." With that she walked out of the room.

_**AT THE MEETING**_

Robin walked into the meeting room. A large table was in the center with twelve seats surrounding it. Ten of the seats were occupied by an array of dragons.

Robin took a seat next to Starfire and a lavender female dragon. Robin remembered the gamestation character Syro when he looked at her. She was bigger than the juvenile gamestation character.

He turned on the small translator. He was now ready for the meeting.

"Shmik dri frolos dridas. Tra chim Kori'nders ya grinta narklo R'bin."

_Translation: Welcome my fellow dragons. This is Starfire and her mate Robin._

Robin blushed at this statement as did Starfire.

"Moyk krolg shon tarl ya frash brila crag. 'Tul busk shna ca bou e."

_Translation: they are from Earth and need to return home. What should we do about it?"_

Suddenly all the dragons began fighting with each other on the issue and who's idea was more intellectual and why.

_Translation. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkkk_

"Great." Robin stated smacking the appliance.

"Shlog nuk!" the Emperess yelled. (She is called the queen by foreigners and emperess by her people.)

_Translation: Shut up!_

The counsel quickly quieted. "Chim tra tra mor craglo neek mor gie dridas impra?"

_Translation: Is this the counsel of the great dragon empire?_

All the counsel members looked down. A green and silver Chinese dragon spoke up. "Shna krolg fo ne sreep Gnilli yll?"

_Translation- We are sorry for our previous behavior. Will you forgive us?_

"Kor chir'n bri bowti wo wast yermi bwi kor wodno bri."

_Translation: I would not be a good ruler if I did not._

Starfire spoke up "P'raps shna busk cortae tra contra leark."

_Translation: Perhaps we should continue this conversation later._

The dragons nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - -

Starfire sat on the rim of the fountain and slipped her bare feet in the water. It gave off a pleasant warmth. Even Raven would not deny that it felt soothing, if she were here that is. She sighed the water allowed the earlier stress from the meeting to float away. The stress was like a small sail boat drifting off to sea.

Starfire heard someone's feet padding behind her. She was so serene she did not bother to turn and see who the person was.

"Hi Starfire."

"Oh. Hi Robin."

"Can I join you?"

"Always and forever." Robin smiled at her and sat down watching the silver sun setting.


End file.
